historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
William J. Worth
Hudson, New York |death = San Antonio, Texas |allegiance= United States of America |branch= United States Army |serviceyears= 1813–1849 |rank= Brevet Major General Colonel |unit= 8th U.S. Infantry 23rd U.S. Infantry |commands= |battles= War of 1812 *Battle of Fort George *Battle of Chippawa *Battle of Crysler's Farm *Battle of Lundy's Lane Second Seminole War Mexican-American War *Battle of Monterrey *Siege of Veracruz *Battle of Cerro Gordo *Battle of Contreras *Battle of Churubusco *Battle of Molino del Rey *Battle of Chapultepec |laterwork= }} William Jenkins Worth (March 1, 1794 – May 7, 1849) was a United States general during the Mexican-American War, War of 1812, and Second Seminole War. Early life Worth was born in 1794 in Hudson, New York, to Capt. Thomas (1765 - 1812) and Abigail (Jenkins) (1770 - 1810) Worth both of Marthas Vineyard, Mass.. The Worth, Spencer and Jenkins families had a lot to do with establishing the city of Hudson, New York. Both of his parents were Quakers, but he rejected the pacifism of their faith. He received common schooling as a child and moved to Albany where he was working as a merchant when the War of 1812 began. Early military career , 1846]] ]] During the war he served as an aide to (then brigadier general) Winfield Scott, and developed a friendship with him. Worth later named his son Winfield Scott Worth. He distinguished himself at the battles of Chippewa and Lundy's Lane during the Niagara campaign. In the latter battle, he was seriously wounded by grapeshot in the thigh. He was not expected to survive, but after a year's confinement he emerged with the breveted rank of Major—though he would remain lame for the rest of his life. Also as a brevet Major Worth uttered his most famous words that now inscribed in West Point's "Bugle Notes", a book of knowledge all cadets must know by heart. They are as follows: After the war he was Commandant of Cadets at West Point and would rise to the rank of Colonel in 1838 when he was put in command of the newly created Eighth Infantry Regiment. Using his own tactics he successfully prosecuted the Second Seminole War in Florida and was made a brevet brigadier general in 1842. Eventually, he convinced Secretary of War John C. Spencer to allow the remaining Indians in the territory to confine themselves to the region south of Peace Creek, and declared an official end to the war in August of that year. Mexican-American War When the Mexican-American War began Worth was serving under Zachary Taylor in Texas and negotiated the surrender of the Mexican city of Matamoros. He next commanded the 2nd Regular Division, Army of Occupation at the Battle of Monterrey. In 1847, Worth was transferred to his old friend Winfield Scott's army and placed in command of the 1st Division. During the amphibious landings at Veracruz he jumped from the boat he was in into shoulder deep water and waded ashore to become the first American to make an amphibious landing. in Manhattan]] He took part in the siege of Veracruz and engaged in the following battles of Cerro Gordo, Contreras and Churubusco. In Mexico City Scott ordered Worth to seize the Mexican works at the Molino del Rey. Worth and Scott's friendship came to a head when Scott refused to allow Worth to modify the attack and the battle caused the 1st Division severe casualties, much to Worth's dismay. Worth later renamed his son Winfield Scott to William. He next led his division against the San Cosme Gate at Mexico City. When U.S. forces entered Mexico City, Worth personally climbed to the roof of the National Palace and took down the Mexican flag replacing it with the Stars and Stripes. For his service at the Battle of Chapultepec, the United States Congress awarded him with a sword of honor. In 1847 he was admitted as an honorary member of the New York Society of the Cincinnati. Postwar service In 1848, Worth was approached by a group of Cuban Freemasons known as the Havana Club, composed of sugar plantation owners and aristocrats, who advocated the overthrow of the Spanish colonial government in Cuba. The Havana Club sent college professor Ambrosio José Gonzales to entreat Worth to lead an invasion of Cuba. Knowing Worth was also a Freemason, Gonzales greeted the war hero with the Masonic secret handshake, and subsequently offered him three million dollars to lead an invasion force of five thousand American veterans of the Mexican-American War against the Spanish in Cuba. Worth accepted the offer, but before the plot could be concluded, he was transferred by the War Department to Texas.The Freemasons in America by H. Paul Jeffers, ISBN 978-0-8065-2836-6 He was in command of the Department of Texas when he died of cholera in 1849 in San Antonio. His remains were reinterred in a monument on Worth Square on a traffic island between Fifth Avenue and Broadway at 25th Street in New York City's borough of Manhattan. The monument was designed and built by James G. Batterson in 1857. Each spike of the cast-iron fence surrounding the memorial is topped with a plumed helmet, reflective of the plumed helmet Worth is shown wearing in the memorial. Worth Street (Manhattan) at the southern end of Little Italy was named in his honor. The cities of Fort Worth, Texas and Lake Worth, Texas, the village of Worth, Illinois, Worth County, Georgia and the Lake Worth Lagoon in Florida, and consequently, the city of Lake Worth, Florida on its shores, are named in his honor. Worth, married Margaret Stafford daughter of Col. John and Margaret (Denniston) Stafford. See also *Seminole Wars *Battle of Molino del Rey *Battle for Mexico City References References * http://www.tshaonline.org/handbook/online/articles/view/WW/fwo28.html * http://www.aztecclub.com/bios/worth.htm * John K. Mahon, History of the Second Seminole War, 1835-1842, Revised Edition, University Press of Florida, Gainesville, 1985. fr:William J. Worth it:William Jenkins Worth Category:1794 births Category:1849 deaths Category:Deaths from cholera Category:History of Fort Worth, Texas Category:American military personnel of the Mexican–American War Category:Members of the Aztec Club of 1847 Category:People from Albany, New York Category:American people of the Seminole Wars Category:Infectious disease deaths in Texas Category:Commandants of the Corps of Cadets of the United States Military Academy